Merry Christmas!
by Sailor Senshi fan
Summary: Merry Christmas from the Negaverse! Just read it- I couldn't write on Christmas because I couldn't log in. Enjoy, and R&R!


Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Mmmmmm… oh, huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Used without permission of Naoko Takuichi. Do not sue me please.**

So it begins…

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Morning, Zoycite."

"Hmmmm?" I moaned. I am not a morning person.

"Get up. I need to talk to you, and I also need to know that you're not sleeping while I'm trying to talk to you." Hey, this us Jedite! What's HE doing in Malachite and my room?!

"Ha-ha. Is it urgent? If not, please leave a message after the beep, and I will get back to you… Zzzzzzzzzzz…" I dumbly said, still half asleep.

"WAKE UP! I'm not kidding, you know." He said, probably thinking that he can scare me into waking up before I have to.

"IS IT URGENT? If not please leave a message after the beep… Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"It's urgent. I just need to ask you a tiny little question-"

"Zzzzzzzz…That's not my definition of 'urgent…'" I muttered. "OK, what?" I wonder what's so important that it's worth waking me up at 5:00 in the morning?

"What do I get Malachite as a Christmas present?" He blurts.

"Uhhhhh…Shouldn't you know that? He likes books. Duh."

"What KIND of book?"

"Not kid books, like Percy Jackson, he hates those, and the Diary kinds of novels. If you get him that, he'll flip out. Try things like… I don't know if there's a book that he likes that he doesn't have…Zzzzzzz-*wake-up* Maybe a cape?" I answer, still asleep. "Now if you excuse ME, I'll be getting to sleep."

%%%%%%%%%%%

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG*

Oh, what, it's 6:00 already?! Poo, time to get up! Oh, well. Don't want to be the one who's last and gets an earful from Queen Beryl on how I should get up earlier. For some reason, there's been this streak of SOMEone always reporting to Queen Beryl _after_ 6:30.

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Zoycite, you're late."

Drat. I'm late because I was distracted. By the fact I was rushing. Drat.

"Zoycite, can you explain why you're late?"

"I was being rushed-"I began.

"NO EXCUSES" She yelled.

"But, Queen Beryl-" I began, hoping that I could get at least one whole sentence out. I mean, really.

"NO BUTS!" She yelled. Boy, did SHE wake up on the wrong side of the bed today! "Why are you late?"

"I was distracted. Very."

"And I'm a banana-" Neflyte began, before he had me attempting to kill him to death by strangulation. "Glup." He said, hopelessly. I was not going to let go. At least, not on my own will.

"Let him go, Zoycite." Queen Beryl told me- no, commanded.

"Fine." I said, reluctantly letting his throat go.

* * *

The next day…

"I remember last year's Christmas." Jedite said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What about it? Neflyte said, looking creeped out. I know why. Because I poured hot chocolate down his pants accidentally/on purpose. Hey, he was being a jerk, OK?!

"I can't believe that you poured the hot chocolate down my pants, Zoycite! There's a reason that hot chocolate is called hot chocolate- BECAUSE IT'S HOT!"

"But you've gotta admit-" Malachite started. "It WAS pretty funny to see you hopping around with the hot chocolate in your pants screaming 'HOOOOOOOT!"

"Benedict Arnold." Neflyte muttered. If he means 'traitor,' then he should say 'traitor.' Not 'Benedict Arnold,' because in England, he was actually considered a good person, not a traitor.

"British sense or American sense?" Malachite retorted, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You should know VERY well what I mean. Dude, I'm the North American commander. Obviously I mean the American sense! I am calling you a traitor."

"I was never on your 'side,' stupid." Malachite replied.

"Uhhhh… well technically, we're all on the same side." Jedite said.

"Hello? Do I still exist in here?" I said sarcastically.

"Studying human sarcasm, I see." Neflyte said.

"It's required, idiot."

"Do you think that I don't know that?!" I know that he knows that. It's that he doesn't ACT like he does. I hate him. Because he pulled a similar stunt he year before last. With something that I don't know what. And others.

"Next week's Christmas. Those stupid humans put the gaudiest lights up. Ick." I said.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Make me." I challenged. Me and my big mouth. But hey! He started it!

"I think I will." On that note, he grabbed my hair. Instinctively, I grabbed his back.

"Oh, great." Jedite muttered. "Not again." :sweatdrop:

"Owowowowowowowowow…" I said, still not letting go.

"Stop that!" Neflyte yelled.

I had noticed that Jedite had a bulging vein on his temple. Uh oh… he looks mad… I saw as Neflyte, that fool, stopped pulling my hair and tried to push me over. Unluckily for all of us, I was still grabbing his hair, and Jedite and Malachite were in between us, trying to stop us fighting. What happened: Neflyte pushed Jedite, who fell on Malachite, who lost his balance and fell on Zoycite (me).

"You people get off me!" I screamed, even though probably no one heard me. "Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!"

"Neflyte, you're heavy!"

"Get off! You're crushing me!" Malachite yelled. "And think about Zoycite, who's on the bottom!"

"Stop pulling my hair so I can get off!"

"I can't breath! Off!" I yelled. I let go of his hair.

Ouch. Now I'm going to have to get an ice pack or something.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Christmas party. The one day we don't get yelled at, at least, not officially.

"Pig pile- HOT!" Neflyte yelled. Suck it, Neflyte. No pig piles or you get hot chocolate in your pants. "Zoycite!"

"HOOOOOOOOT! OUCH, Neflyte! Owowowowowow! Really!?" I yell, because he poured hot chocolate in my pants as payback!

*Zoycite and Neflyte fight*

"Tpppppppt!" Neflyte stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, yah!? Tlbbbbbbbbbbbppt…!" I replied.

* * *

Malachite

And it went like that all night.

At least, until I intervened, and Neflyte LICKED me! EWWWWWW!

"Ah! You're disgusting! You don't know where my sleeve's been!" I yelled at him.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Fin.

Merry Christmas!

-The Negaverse


End file.
